You're So Beautiful
by Psyche
Summary: Usa/Gohan fic...You are never truly blind until all you see is the Darkness...
1. Chapter I

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Another SM/DBZ crossover...hope you like it! lol...I know I know...I haven't   
finished Time yet...sweatdrops...give me a break! I've been busy...and   
this idea just popped out at me...yes...I know...I haven't posted Chapter   
II of Dream of the Past yet...shrugs..again...give me a break! k? Well...  
Ja ne!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
When I was younger, just a little girl....we used to play a game called Marco Polo.   
We'd blindfold someone and they would go around yelling "Marco" while the others   
yell "Polo" in return. Then they'd try and catch one of the others. It was a way to   
learn how to rely on your other senses. It...it was only the beginning...  
  
There are times when I think about this little game, and it makes me realize just how   
important the simplest of things is. How the littlest things help us learn skills that we   
may need later in life.  
  
You may be asking why I am telling you this. It's quite simple really. Marco Polo   
taught me how to live...how to live like I am today...blind. In a world of darkness. In   
a world where sight is so important. In a world where I must now rely on my other   
senses to stay alive.  
  
I just...I just wish I could see their faces. So many faces.  
  
I've learned everything about them. How they sound. Their smells. The shapes of   
their faces...  
  
Strange. In my dreams...I can see them. And they are so beautiful. You're so beautiful.  
I just wish...wish that I could see your face. Just once.  
  
But that will never happen. I just...I just wish...  
  
Strangely enough...even if I can't see you....you are still...so beautiful...I may not know   
what you look like...and I never will...but...but you alone can make me feel this way.  
You alone...  
  
And for that reason...you're so beautiful.  
  
But...how can I tell you I love you? When I am blind....when I am useless...when I am   
lost in the world of darkness...with only my other senses to rely on?  
  
When my days are occupied with...  
  
Six steps to the bedroom door.  
  
Fourteen steps to the kitchen.  
  
Three steps to the table.  
  
Nine steps to the living room.  
  
Eleven steps to the front door.  
  
And I wonder....  
  
How many steps is it to your heart?  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter II

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Another SM/DBZ crossover...hope you like it! lol...I know I know...I haven't   
finished Time yet...sweatdrops...give me a break! I've been busy...and   
this idea just popped out at me...yes...I know...I haven't posted Chapter   
II of Dream of the Past yet...shrugs..again...give me a break! k? Well...  
Ja ne!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter II  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Usagi!!" A voice rang through the house, and I sighed.  
  
Vegeta...what did he want THIS time?  
  
I slowly made my way out of my room, careful where I step. I don't want to trip on anything. And it would be just like Trunks to place something in my way, knowing   
that I can't see it.  
  
Finally I make it to the stairs, and climb down...once again, slowly.  
  
Vegeta can wait. If he wants me down there so badly, then he can just come get   
me himself. He knows good and well how long it will take me to get there.  
  
I pause once I reach the bottom step, listening.  
  
Trunks was watching TV, that was obvious because he was the only one who watched   
those types of shows...though...I never know what it is exactly he watches. After all,   
I've never seen the characters...I've never seen their faces...their expressions. I gave   
up long ago trying to figure them out by their voices...it was useless...  
  
Bulma was cooking in the kitchen. The smell that permiated the house was wonderful.  
I paused long enough to take a deep breath of it...  
  
And Vegeta. I could tell by the pounding and the sounds of destruction...that he was in   
the Gravity Chamber.  
  
I sighed again. What did he want THIS time?  
  
I slowly made my way to it, opening door.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?" I whisper, as to not disturb him too much. I had already been on the   
recieving end of one of his punches, and I didn't want another experience like that...  
  
"What took you so long, brat?" He growled.  
  
"I was in my room." I replied, getting slightly annoyed. What did he want!?!  
  
His next words surprised me...especially the slight hint of amusement in his voice. "You  
have a visitor." He said to me.  
  
My eyes widened? Where!?! I couldn't pick up any strange sounds or smells. Except.  
  
I pause, deep in thought...  
  
The next thing I know, is Vegeta's walking away, his footsteps ringing on the floor...and   
I feel a pair of arms encircle me in a warm embrace. I smile to myself. How could I have   
missed it...him...  
  
"Gohan." I whisper as I feel myself being pulled backwards into his embrace. His chin is   
resting on my shoulder..."What are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
I could hear him chuckle softly in my ear, and my senses were going wild. "Can't a guy   
visit his best friend?" He whispers.  
  
I smile slightly, though I knew it didn't reach my sightless eyes. Best friend. Could I  
ever be more...?  
  
Never. Not when I am completely blind. Not after what had happened...  
  
He whispered in my ear. "Come on, you ready to go visit dad and the others."  
  
I shivered. And he obviously took notice, because the next thing I know is I feel a   
jacket over my shoulders...  
  
He's so sweet. Yet. Yet I can't help but feel that he is out of reach.  
  
I nodded. "Of course." I smile slightly. It had been awhile sense I had visited Goku,   
ChiChi, and the other Zfighters. Too long. "Just let me get my stuff ready first."  
  
I couldn't leave without my cane. It was my only sight in new places...and without it,   
I would likely walk into almost everything around...  
  
But he didn't let go of me. "That won't be necessary, we're only going to be visiting mom   
and dad. Not the mall." He laughs softly, and the next thing I know is I'm being carried   
out the window...I feel the air on my face and I sigh contently.  
  
Best friends.  
  
Could we ever be more?  
  
~~~~  
  
I guess you're wondering why I was staying with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. Quite  
simple really...well...alright. Not simple.  
  
I'm 16 years old. Not even a year ago, I was perfectly healthy. My eyes could see   
anything and everything around me. I had a boyfriend named Mamoru. Best friends,   
and a family.  
  
Then...there was the fire. A terrible fire. My family died...and I was forced into this world   
of darkness...  
  
It should have been me that had died. Not them. Not my mother and father...not Shingo.  
But it's too late now.....  
  
....  
  
Well. When Mamoru found out, he was furious. I'm not sure why he was so angry, I   
guess he expected me to be just his little barbie doll. Blonde and perfect. Well...I guess   
that will never happen...  
  
He dumped me almost instantly. No goodbyes. No sugar-coated sweetness. Nothing.  
  
Just..."It's over, Usagi. I don't care for you...I never did..." And with that, he was gone...  
and with him went my best friend, Rei.  
  
And with Rei...went the others. I guess they couldn't handle a blind friend. No one could.  
  
I was left alone...with no money except what was left from my parents wills...which   
wasn't very much. Most of the money had to go for the funeral...and for paying the   
doctor. I had nothing left. Nothing.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
My dad had been a high-ranking employee of the Capsule Coorporation. When Bulma's   
learned what had happened, she had immediately offered to take me in. She helped me   
pay the doctors and the funeral expenses. She helped me learn to live with my new   
condition.  
  
When I moved in, I met Trunks, her son...and Vegeta...Strangely enough, Vegeta isn't   
nearly as tough as he pretends to be. He can be sweet at times...like before. When he   
told me I had a visitor. He tries so hard to keep his image of superiority...arrogance...and  
power...  
  
Ironic. It took a blind person to see him for who he really is. To see the truth.  
  
Bulma and Trunks had quickly introduced me to the Sons....Gohan. Goku. And ChiChi.  
  
I guess...my life would be much more complicated without them. I really don't know   
where I'd be or what I would be doing if they weren't there to help me along. Would I   
be on the streets...would I even be alive...  
  
With all the terrible things happening around the world, I didn't even want to think of   
the possibilities.  
  
Possibilities. It's always been a word I've liked. Very few things have possibility these   
days. Everything is labeled...at least...last time I could see everything. It seems that   
no matter what it is, there are instructions on what it is, how to use it, and why it exists.  
There aren't many possibilities...  
  
But. I think there is one possibility. Maybe. Maybe there is a possibility that Gohan's   
feelings will be mutual. That he cares for me...just as much as I care for him...  
  
But then again...  
  
There is always the possibility that...  
  
If I ever do tell him, he'll turn away, just like everyone else I've cared about...and   
everyone else I've trusted.  
  
I don't think I could take any more heartbreak.  
  
Best friends.  
  
Was there the possibility for more?  
  
~~~~  
  
"USAGI!!!!" I didn't even flinch as the happy voice. Goku. He was probably one of the   
few people who didn't treat me like I was blind. And for that, I was very thankful. He   
was always full of surprises.  
  
Like now. I'm being pulled away from the wonderful embrace (Gohan of course) and into   
a big crushing hug. And I return it happily.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Usa-chan!" He says happily. Then everything came out   
so fast, a normal person would never have been able to understand it..."Howlongare youstaying? Canyoustayforlunch? Betteryet,canyoustayfordinner? ChiChiwillbeSOhappy youcameover! You'relikeadaughtertousyouknow!"  
  
Strangely enough, I understood everything he said. "I'd be happy to, Goku." I smile.  
  
He pulled me into their house, and I could already smell the food being cooked. It was   
delicious.  
  
When I was finally free from Goku's enthusiastic mood, I was able to walk around freely.  
It was nice here. The smells and sounds. It was peaceful...most of the time. And I had   
been here often. So often over the last year that I had the place memorized.  
  
Six steps to the kitchen.  
  
Four steps to the table.  
  
Two inches from the food...  
  
And as always, I have to be fast, judging with my nose where the food was...or else I   
wouldn't get anything. At least not with a Saiyan named Goku in the house. I have   
experience racing for food...  
  
All the meals with Vegeta and Trunks...all the times I visited Goku and Gohan...  
  
Gohan. I almost paused my eating at the mere thought of him...  
  
Would there ever be a time when I could tell him the truth...  
  
Or...  
  
Would I ever see his face. Or that of Goku...ChiChi...Bulma...Trunks...Vegeta? Would I   
ever see....would I ever see another sunset...another sunrise...would I ever see the   
beauty of the universe. The stars. The moon. Would I ever......  
  
If I ever regained my sight. I would do anything and everything to keep it. I would do   
anything...just to see his face.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	3. Chapter III

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Thanx for all the reviews of the first two chapters! Well...here's Chapter III....I hope  
you like it...it's slightly longer than one and two...which SHOULD make you all happy!  
lol..well..ja ne!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter III  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Why was I here? I didn't really know...but it was so nice here. Peaceful...I had already   
grown used to the feel of power radiating from the people around me as they sparred.  
It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of safety.  
  
Not like when I had been with Mamoru. With the Senshi. When I had been alone...  
lost...  
  
When I became sightless.  
  
I felt safe here. They were an amazing group of people...  
  
There was Bulma, who had to be the smartest person in the universe.  
  
There was Trunks, like a brother to me. He treated me like a sister...even though he   
could never replace Shingo...no one could replace the ones I had lost.  
  
There was ChiChi...who was more like my father, Kenji, than anyone else. She was   
overprotective. It was a comfort to know that she thought of me as her own daughter.  
  
There was Vegeta. Who tried so hard to be arrogant and angry at everyone. He is   
probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. He cares for me...like a daughter. I can   
tell by the way he speaks to me. All the little things he does to help me.  
  
There is Goku. Seemingly clueless. Seemingly gentle. But one of the strongest people   
I know. He treats me like a daughter...not as a blind person. And for that, I am so very   
grateful.  
  
And there is Gohan. My best friend. We do everything together...and I care for him so   
much. I love him. But he doesn't know. He doesn't realize that whenever he flirts with   
me playfully, he makes my heart quicken and my mind go blank...my cheeks flush...and   
I'm completely confused...  
  
...but still...It was peaceful here. Serene...  
  
~~~~  
  
I sat alone in my room, by the window...feeling the warm sun on my face. The soft   
breezefilled with the scent of cherry blossoms that made its way around my room and   
back again.  
  
And it was times like these that I let myself remember what things were like before...  
  
Before I was blind.  
  
I remember Mamoru. The bastard of a boyfriend...using me...abusing me...and I hadn't   
even thought of saying a word to the others. I was content to be with him...it was my   
destiny. I was his perfect barbie doll...the Moon Princess...Sailor Moon. He didn't love   
me, though I told him countless times that I loved him...bastard...  
  
I remember Rei. My so-called best friend. I can't believe it. The irony of it all....It   
wasn't until I was blind that I realized the truth had been right in front of my eyes.   
Mamoru and Rei had betrayed me...for their own gain. Their own purposes. Cheating.   
Breaking my heart...  
  
I remember the Senshi. Ami. Makoto. Minako. I love them so much. Yet...when I  
became a burden too big to handle, they deserted me. Ami went off to college without   
a single goodbye. Makoto left for a tour of the world, learning the different dishes they   
made. And Minako...dear Minako...Just disappeared. I'm not sure...but she most likely   
returned to England...Luna and Artemis...with her.  
  
I remember the Outers...I missed them so much. They had been gone for years. Along   
with baby Hotaru. Did they even know this had happened to me? Did they? If they did,   
why hadn't they come to help me yet...?  
  
And what made it worse, was that the memories faded more and more every day. In my  
dreams, I couldn't see anything but blurs of those I had once cared about...  
  
...I couldn't stop the long tear that made its way down my cheek at the thought. And   
before I could reach up to wipe it away, another hand appeared, brushing it, and the   
tears that began to follow, away.  
  
"Usagi...are you okay?" A voice whispers..Vegeta.  
  
"What? Of course I am..." I whisper trying to pretend like nothing was bothering me...and failing.  
  
He sighed, sitting next to me. "You seem sad, Usagi. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
"-stop lying, Usagi!" He sudden hissed, interupting me. "You know that I know the   
truth. I know that you are sad...I just don't know why..."  
  
"I'm blind, Vegeta, isn't that reason enough?" I whisper in slight anger. Why did he   
to come and bother me now of all times...  
  
I could hear him sigh. "If that was the reason, then you would have been sad long ago.  
Something's happened, Usagi, and it has made you very sad." He trailed off. "...I know   
you've been through a lot. But you can talk to me...you can trust me with your secrets.  
I have no one to tell..."  
  
I sighed, turning away from him. My sightless eyes staring blankly out the window...into   
the sun...  
  
"So. What's really wrong, Usagi?"  
  
I pause. Should I tell him? Would he laugh at me? I wasn't sure...but...I had to trust   
someone...  
  
"It's really many things, Vegeta. Memories really. Or the lack thereof. I used to be able   
to see their faces so easily. My parents. My friends. Mamo-chan. I could see them all,   
even if it was in my dreams. Now...it's all blurred. I can't even remember what I look   
like anymore....then there are times I do remember...but..." My voice trailed off. Could   
I tell him about the betrayal. I hadn't told anyone about it. No one. Not even Gohan.  
  
Could I tell him?  
  
Vegeta seemed to sense my delema...His hand rested on my shoulder. "Usagi. I   
consider you to be the daughter I never have. You may not be a Saiyan, but you have   
the heart of one. You can tell me..." (AN: As you can see, I prefer Vegeta to be like a   
father figure to Usagi than anything romantic or a mean person...ya know? like in my   
other fic, Fatherly Love...lol...well...on w/ the fic! lol)  
  
I thought for a moment. "I never told this to any of you...but...I had a boyfriend named   
Mamoru before the fire..."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I stared down at the cookies I had made...they were shaped like bunnies and hearts. I  
made them out of love...for him.  
  
Yet...  
  
They were spilled out over the floor. He hated them. He said they were disgusting...and  
then...and then...  
  
I reached up slowly and touched my cheek, wincing at the bruise that was forming there.  
  
But...he didn't mean it. He loved me. I knew he did...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"...but he wasn't what he seemed. I thought he loved me. But the moment I lost my   
sight, he left me...with my best friend...Rei. The others...my so-called friends, deserted   
me. I was too much of a burden to handle, and they left..."  
  
I could feel his eyes on me as I spoke. The compassion in his voice as he spoke...  
"There's more...isn't there, Usagi?" He whispered.  
  
Again I paused, thinking of how to phrase this without giving away the entire truth.   
Finally, I decided on what to say. "Are you in love with Bulma, Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" He whispered, shocked.  
  
"Let me rephrase that, have you ever been in love?"  
  
His voice softened at this. "Is that it, Usagi? Are you in love?" He paused, and when I   
didn't respond, he continued. "Who is it, Usagi?" His voice a whisper.  
  
I shook my head. I could tell him how I felt, that was easy...but to tell him that I was in   
love with my best friend...that was crazy! Especially considering that he didn't like Gohan  
or Goku very much.  
  
He sighed. "You should tell him, Usagi. I'm sure that he loves you as much as you love   
him..."  
  
There was a long silence between us before I replied, my voice barely audible, even to   
his Saiyan ears.  
  
"How could he love me...how could he love a blind person..." And I turned away, I had   
just confessed some of my deepest feelings...my deepest secrets. I didn't know if I could  
handle telling him any more...  
  
Again, he sighed, and slowly stood up, leaving me to my thoughts...  
  
And that was all I had. The room was silent...the smell of cherry blossoms had long ago   
disappeared as the wind faded away into nothing. The sun had already begun to set,   
and a slight chill was begining to replace it. And I welcomed the new feeling.  
  
Maybe. Maybe if I let it get cold enough...I could become numb. The rest of my senses   
would go away with the warm sun...and I could finally be at peace with myself. But that   
wasn't likely to happen.  
  
Reaching up, I found the latch to the window and closed it. Then followed the normal   
number of steps to my bed, laying down...  
  
To sleep...to dream...to remember...  
  
To love.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was completely dark...but I was used to it. Like I was used to the knowledge that I   
would never see again.  
  
...But the sounds. They were so real. Laughter. And I could feel myself spinning and   
spinning...The voices, answering my yells. And I smiled.  
  
The warm sun was on my face as I spun. The feeling of the grass on my bare feet was   
something I hadn't experienced in a long time. And I loved it. I could hear a giggle to   
my left...and laugh to my right...footsteps running behind me...  
  
"Marco!" I yelled out.  
  
"Polo!" Came the reply, and I smiled. I rushed towards the closest voice, narrowly   
missing. I could feel the fabric as it brushed past my fingers.  
  
"Marco!" I called out again, and again I heard the reply.  
  
"Polo!"  
  
I smiled to myself. They wouldn't get away this time...And I felt the fabric on my fingers   
again as I jumped towards the clostest voice...I pulled myself towards them, as we all   
laughed. "I caught you." I whispered, brushing my hands across his face...  
  
His face. I traced it...feeling the contures. I felt his soft, short hair. His chin. His nose.  
His eyes. His lips. He was smiling, holding in his laughter as I explored his face with my   
hands.  
  
"I caught you, Gohan." I whispered, slowly removing the blindfold that held my sight at   
bay...And stared into his eyes...his beautiful eyes. "I love you." And I kissed him-  
  
~~~~  
  
I gasped awake. "Gohan..." I whispered softly. It had been so real. And he had been   
so beautiful. The colors had been so vivid. The sounds so real. The light so bright and   
warm. The feeling of his lips on mine...  
  
And for the first time since the fire...  
  
I found myself sobbing on my pillow...crying at the knowledge that I could never see   
him.That I could never tell him that I loved him...that he could never be mine like I was   
already his...  
  
~~~~  
  
Eight in the morning. It was pure torture...pure joy. A paradox. It was the nervousness.  
  
What would I say? What would I do?  
  
I wasn't sure. For almost a year now, every morning at eight, Gohan would come over   
and tutor me...  
  
I hadn't had much human contact since the fire. Almost none at all since the betrayal.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, ChiChi, and the rest of the Zfighters were the only   
ones I had ever really talked to. I hadn't gone out shopping but only a few times...it had   
been too much for me to handle. The people. I could feel them staring at me...judging   
me. Blind.  
  
They were more blind to the truth than I was. They were blind to the fact that I could   
take care of myself. Blind to the fact that I was still a person.  
  
After the experience, I refused to go out with them. I didn't want pity.  
  
The bell rang right on schedule, and I opened the door, letting Gohan in. I could feel his   
ki...barely. I wasn't as strong as they were, so I couldn't feel the energy as easily as   
they could, but oddly enough, I could sense high power levels...such as Gohan's, Goku's,   
Trunk's and Vegeta's.  
  
"Ohayo, Gohan-chan." I smile at him.  
  
"Ohayo, Usa-chan." He replied. "Come on, Usa-chan! I want you to meet some of my   
friends!" And before I could react, he was pulling me out the door, I almost stumbled  
as he dragged me along.   
  
I began to panic.  
  
"UM...Gohan...stop...please..." I gasped out. "I...You know that I don't like to meet new  
people!"  
  
"Come on! You'll LOVE them!" He was laughing...and I was *really* beginning to panic.  
  
"Gohan! Please let go of me! I..I wanna go back home!!" I hissed.  
  
Suddenly, we both stopped. The smell of roses filled the air...and I heard a slight gasp  
in front of me.  
  
"Usagi...these are my friends-"  
  
A familiar voice interupted him. "Hello, Koneko...it's been a long time."  
  
"We missed you..." A softer more feminine voice whispered.  
  
"We were worried about you..." Another whispered...  
  
"Haruka-papa...who's that?" A little voice asked.  
  
And I gasped. "Haruka...Michiru...Setsuna...Hotaru..." I whispered.  
  
"You know them, Usa-chan?" Gohan asked.  
  
My eyes narrowed, "Yes...let's go, Gohan." And I turned to leave. They were back. And  
I didn't want to know...had they known all along that I was blind?  
  
A hand caught mine. "Wait, Koneko...what's wrong?" Haruka whispered. I stopped,   
but didn't answer. "Look at me..." She continued.  
  
I turned towards her voice slightly. "I can't, Haruka." I whispered.  
  
I couldn't see her...but I knew what she was doing long before she removed the   
sunglasses I had long ago begun to wear...and I knew she was staring into my sightless  
eyes.  
  
"What happened to you, Koneko." She whispered, her voice broken.  
  
I almost cried right then...they hadn't known. The Outers hadn't known.  
  
"I-I'm blind, Haruka."  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	4. Chapter IV

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...the next chapter...out sooner than you expected, huh? winks...lol...  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter IV  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I smiled slightly to myself. It had been so long...too long.  
  
Slowly, my hand reached up...through her hair...short...soft...I could just imagine it...  
blonde...tom-boyish...and then the shape of her face...her jaw...and forehead. Her  
eyebrows and eyes. Nose and cheeks. Lips. She smiled at my actions as I felt her   
face...tracing it...placing it in my memory.  
  
"Koneko...I never knew you cared..." She whispered.  
  
I pulled away immediately, blushing. I couldn't even see her...and already she was   
making me blush...  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru scolded, and the sound of a soft thump could be heard, telling me   
that once again, Michiru had hit Haruka's arm. A familiar motion that I still remembered   
seeing so many times before as Haruka flirted with the unsuspecting girls around her.  
  
I smiled again, before turning towards Michiru. I traced her features, again placing them   
in my memory. I never wanted to forget them again. Never.  
  
Then Setsuna. As always, her face was set in an almost sad expression. I could just   
imagine her eyes...garnet...all-knowing...sad...  
  
Then came Hotaru. So young. Much younger than I remembered. But older than when   
I had last seen her. She had grown up from the little girl she had become after the   
battle with Pharoh 90...  
  
I smiled slightly. I would never have children, though I had always dreamed of having   
them. With someone I love. It would never happen. Not when I was completely blind.  
How could anyone love me when I'm like this...?  
  
"-Usagi...are you okay?" I jump at the sound. I guess I had drifted off.  
  
"Gomen, Gohan...I guess everythings just catching up to me..."  
  
"Come on...I'll take you back to your room." He whispered.  
  
I shake my head. Men. Think they have to do EVERYTHING...especially for me! "No. I  
can make it there on my own." I whisper. Sleep sounded so good right now. After the  
dream I had last night...I didn't get much sleep..and what sleep I *did* get, was restless.  
  
"I'll go help you..." I hear Haruka say as I began to get up.  
  
How could I say no to her? I never have been able to? So I nodded.  
  
I could feel Gohan's energy rise at this. Guess he was a little angry that I let Haruka   
help me and not him...nothing personal, Gohan...but I haven't talked to Haruka in YEARS.  
  
When we reached my room, I sighed...letting myself rest in Haruka's familiar and   
comfortable embrace. (AN: NO!! This is NOT Yuri readers...gags...get a LIFE! I would  
never...okay...ALMOST never...okay okay! You know I MIGHT...okay okay okay! I *would*  
make a Yuri...after all, I've written Yaoi...and Usa/Haru is such a CUTE couple...but this is  
a Usa/GOHAN fic...NOT Haru...glares...smiles innocently...well...on with the fic!)  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I sat there, tears running down my bruised cheeks. Yet another gift from my wonderful  
Mamo-chan. Why? Why was he doing this?  
  
I wiped them away almost frantically, but the tears continued. I had to get away from   
here...I had to get away...somewhere I could be alone...somewhere where I could think.  
  
I rushed out of Mamo-chan's apartment, past the strangers on the street. Faster and   
faster...  
  
Until...  
  
WHAM!  
  
I felt myself falling towards the ground, and I didn't move to stop it. I was too caught   
up in my tears...in the blurs that had once been people.  
  
But I never hit the ground. Instead, a familiar scent of roses filled my senses, and I felt  
myself being pulled into a warm embrace. "Shhh, Koneko...you're safe now...you're   
going to be okay..." I heard Haruka whisper in my ear, and I couldn't stop it. I sobbed  
as she comforted me.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
We sat there for a while before she spoke.  
  
"What happened to you, Koneko?" She whispered.  
  
I hesitated. "About a year ago, there was a fire...it...it...k-killed my parents...and Shingo.  
Soon afterwards, Mamoru broke up with me. He...he never cared about me...Never-"  
  
I could feel Haruka's grip tighten as I said this.  
  
"...Then...then he left, with Rei. And the rest of the Inner Senshi disappeared one by   
one...to college, to travel...I was left to fend for myself...I...I didn't know what to think   
when the four of you never returned. They had all betrayed me. I didn't know if each   
of you had betrayed me as well...then...then Bulma came. And they took me in."  
  
There was another silence. "And what's the deal with Gohan...?"  
  
I smiled slightly to myself. Gohan.  
  
"I've seen that look before." Haruka whispered in my ear...making me blush. "You're   
in love with him, aren't you, Koneko?"  
  
My blush deepened. There was no denying it. I could never deny anything to Haruka.  
I didn't understand...why did I always have to love thoes who didn't return my feelings.  
Unrequited love...  
  
"Why, Haruka? Why?" I whispered, and like I had so many years ago, I sobbed. "Why."  
  
And Haruka couldn't answer. How could she? When she didn't have the answer...  
  
Gohan could never love me. Never. I was already a burden to him...  
  
Before I realized what had happened...I felt myself drifting to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Stop! No! Leave me alone!!  
  
My thoughts drifted. I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. Everything was dark. I could   
feel the eyes upon me. The hands upon my throat. Strangling me. Sufficating me. And   
there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I struggled against the strong arms. Against the one holding me.  
  
And I gasped out, my breaths becoming shorter, more desperate. Please...stop...no...  
I...can't breath...I can't...think...  
  
~~~~  
  
I gasped awake. It was that dream. It had been a dream...or a memory. I could never   
tell anymore. But everytime I had it...it went a little farther...it continued to torment me  
with flashes that were painful and so real...  
  
Like a memory...or a preminition.   
  
I slowly drew in a long breath, attempting to regain control of my senses. Where was I?  
  
The bed I was laying in wasn't familiar...but it was soft. I sighed. For a moment not   
caring where I was...or why...  
  
~~~~  
  
~~3rd Person~~  
  
(AN: And I thought I could make it through this fic without going to 3rd Person. shrugs  
looks like I failed that...lol...laughs nervously)  
  
Gohan sighed to himself. Jealousy boiling within him. He didn't like the idea of Haruka   
flirting with *his* Usa-chan. His eyes narrowed at the thought. Ever since they had met,   
he had felt very protective of his golden-haired nymph. And he didn't want Haruka taking  
her away from him. Not when he was so close to finally admitting...admitting...  
  
There was a sound at the top of the stairs...and Haruka came back down with a sleeping  
Usagi in her arms.  
  
"We're leaving." She said, and the other three stood up, nodding.  
  
"What!?!" Gohan gasped softly, anger starting to rise within him, mixing with the   
jealousy.  
  
"Like I said, we're leaving, and Usagi is going to be going with us." She continued.  
  
"No. She's not." Gohan hissed, his power rising at the thought of losing her.  
  
The Outers glared at him. "She's our responsibility now." They said, and before he could  
stop them...they seemed to disappear out the door.  
  
Gohan lashed out at the closest thing...and there was a loud crash.  
  
As his anger simmered down, and his took a long breath. An erie silence followed...  
  
After a moment, he opened his eyes. "Damn."  
  
There sat Bulma's favorite vase...  
  
~~~~  
  
~~Back to Usa's POV~~  
  
I lay there...thinking...It hadn't taken me long to figure out where I was. The smell of   
roses. The soft sound of classical music. The voices downstairs.  
  
I was at the Outer's mansion. It had been so long since I had come here. I missed this   
place...the last time I had been here...  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I rushed towards the mansion, a smile on my face. They would be so proud of me. I   
clutched the actually EDIBLE cookies in my hand. Mamo-chan had gone to work. The   
Inner Senshi were too busy to even talk to me...I couldn't find Rei anywhere!  
  
But it didn't matter. The Outer's would always be there.  
  
I rushed up to the door, not even knocking as I entered...  
  
And I stopped dead. The house was completely dark...and when I turned on the light...  
I found that it was completely empty.  
  
Where...where were they?  
  
I rushed from room to room...I couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
Then...on the fridge, I found a note in Haruka's familiar handwriting. (AN: As you can   
see, I ADORE Haruka! lol)  
  
~~  
  
Koneko-chan,  
  
We are sorry that we have to leave like this, but we  
must continue to protect the solar system. And we can  
not do that here. Please don't worry...and be strong,   
Princess. We will always care for you.  
Do not blame the Inners for our leaving, it was by   
choice...not force. Our methods do not agree with one  
another, and so the Inners and Outers can never be the   
friends you have attempted to make us.  
We love you...never forget that, Koneko.  
  
Love always,  
Haruka  
Michiru  
Setsuna  
Hotaru  
  
~~  
  
For a long moment, I sat there...stunned.  
  
Gone.  
  
They were gone.  
  
Then the tears came freely. They were gone...and I suddenly felt completely alone. But.  
I had the Inners...and Mamo-chan.  
  
Why was I feeling so...alone.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I smiled to myself. This place. It felt like home to me. The same way I felt at Bulma's. Or  
whenever I was with Gohan...  
  
I suddenly gasped, sitting up. Gohan!  
  
I pushed myself off the bed, attempting to find the door. Dammit. I tripped over almost   
everything in my path. I almost tripped down the stairs, but I caught the rail quickly   
enough.  
  
Where was Gohan?  
  
I couldn't sense his energy anywhere close by...  
  
I rushed through the house as quickly as I could...Gohan...  
  
Then I ran into something...and as I began to fall, it caught me.  
  
"Calm down, Koneko! You're safe." Haruka said, attempting to calm me down.  
  
"Where's Gohan!" I asked, almost desperately. Where was he? I couldn't sense his   
energy. Please...I had to find him...  
  
He...he...  
  
"Calm down!" She held my arms down by my side, practically dragged me to the couch   
to sit down. "He's not here, Koneko. We brought you back with us."  
  
I sat there. "Why?"  
  
Haruka hesitated. "Because you are our responsibility now. The Inner Senshi have   
deserted you, and your so-called Prince has left you. It is our job to protect you..."  
  
There was another hesitation, as if she was about to say something else...but didn't.  
  
My eyes narrowed slightly. Yes. The Outer's cared about me...they were extremely   
protective of me, in fact...but...they wouldn't have left their posts, guarding the solar   
system, for me. Never. It wasn't their...method.  
  
"Who is it?" I whispered, I could here my voice breaking at this.  
  
"What?" She was very confused.  
  
"Who is it? I'm not stupid, Haruka-chan. Who is the enemy attacking Earth?" That was  
the only reason they would have returned.   
  
Haruka sighed...began to speak...but another voice interupted her.  
  
"Stop." Setsuna.  
  
I sighed. Why was I not surprised.  
  
"You will not tell her, Haruka." Setsuna's soft voice came out much softer than usual.  
  
"We can't keep it from her much longer, Setsuna." Haruka growled.  
  
"You can and you will, Uranus." Setsuna growled angrily.  
  
What was it? What were they keeping from me? What? My eyes narrowed.  
  
"As your Princess, I order you to tell me." I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, but it is for your protection that we do not tell you. We must keep  
this information from you." Michiru whispered.  
  
"You may not tell her, but I will..." A new voice whispered...  
  
And I gasped. That voice. It was familiar. Too...familiar.  
  
The next thing I knew, was Haruka was pushing me behind her. And I could here them   
all transforming.  
  
The voice laughed. "I'm not here to fight you. Just to warn you. You will be mine,   
Serenity." The air in the room was thick with tension. The silence long and angry.  
  
Then everything calmed down...and the soft sound of a teleportation told me he had   
disappeared.  
  
Why? Why was this happening?  
  
Tears coarsed their way down my cheek. The world seemed to be against me. That was  
the only answer. The ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD was AGAINST ME!!!  
  
"Koneko?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Haruka." I whispered angrily. This was too much. Too much.  
  
Why him? Why did it have to be HIM!?!  
  
Warm arms encircled me...letting me cry on her shoulder. "Why...why him...why..." I   
whispered.  
  
Why Dimando?  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	5. Chapter V

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Um...hi? attempts apology gets on knees and begs Gomen!  
Gomen nasai! I'm SO sorry for not getting this out sooner...but I've  
been kinda busy...lol....and stuff...um...I guess you aren't gonna kill  
me...(I hope)...I mean...if ya did, then you would never get Chapter  
VI, now would you? raises eyebrow...lol...laughs..NEwayz!  
That's the end of my attempted apology. shrugs......I guess you'll  
have to forgive me! After all! I'm the great Psyche! Omnipotent   
fan fic writer! Well...ja ne!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter V  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"..."  
  
The silence that replied was only more irritating.  
  
"I said...How long have you known?" There was no answer. "I order you as Princess  
Serenity of the Moon Kingdom...Answer me."  
  
There was a sigh. "Since we left."  
  
I was silent for a moment. "Why did you leave?" My voice was colder than normal. How? Why?  
  
"It was necessary for your safety, and for that of the solar system."  
  
"And why didn't you inform me?"  
  
"There was no need for you to know-"  
  
"Bull-shit." I hissed angrily. I was furious. Dimando had returned. They had known it.  
And they didn't even have the guts to tell me. "Dammit, Setsuna! I'm not a little girl. I've  
never been a little girl. The second I picked up that damn broach, I became who I am   
today. I know too much. I've seen too much. I hear too much. And I feel too much.   
And yet...you seem to think that I couldn't take it. Do you think that all I've been through  
is nothing! I have been killed more times than I can count! Were my battles with Beryl,   
Wiseman, Pharoah 90, Nephrenia, and Galaxia...NOTHING!"  
  
A hand rested on my shoulder. Another reached up and wiped the tears that were   
coarsing their way down my cheeks away. "Calm down, Koneko. Setsuna didn't mean   
it like that..." She soothed.  
  
I sighed...This was crazy. It was all crazy. I'm crazy.  
  
"Everything will be alright. We are here to protect you, Princess." Setsuna whispered  
softly.  
  
"I want to go back...back to Gohan." I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess. But it was necessary for you to leave. If you stayed, not only would  
you have put yourself in danger, but also Gohan and the others."  
  
I sighed. They were right. They were always right....  
  
~~~~  
  
It had been a week...a week with the Outers...A week away from Gohan. Away from   
those I had grown to love...  
  
I was sure Bulma was already freaking out over my "disappearance". Even though   
Gohan had probably told them all what had happened. Trunks was probably comforting  
her...and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was probably blasting holes in the wall out of frustration. Because they couldn't  
sense my power...no one could. They couldn't sense mine or the Outer's power...  
  
I sighed. It was so...so lonely here. Even though they tried so hard.  
  
There wasn't...wasn't anyone I wanted to be with more than Gohan...there wasn't   
anyone.  
  
But...what could *I* do...when I love him so much. And when I couldn't be the person  
he deserves to be with...  
  
~~~~  
  
I sat silently, listening to the gentle notes of the violen. Amazing. How I was so   
mesmerized by the sound. For so long, I had been caught up on how things looked.  
But...life was different now. The soft notes of the violen were beautiful. And seemed   
to reflect my meloncholy mood so easily.  
  
The gentle keys of the piano were soothing as well. They would blend together,   
pull apart, ring out in notes that were so beautiful...  
  
And I would never have noticed had I not been blind.  
  
But...I would always notice now.  
  
The song was sad...lonely...like me.  
  
The Outers meant well, I know they did...but. It was my life. I was in control of it...  
  
It was then I realized something. All my life I had let myself be pushed and pulled,  
shoved and saved, killed and revived. And for what? Me? No. I had been too   
weak, too foolish, and too young to realize the truth. That I didn't really need them  
to be there, saving me. That I didn't need the constant eyes of the Senshi. I had  
gone for so many years without them...and though I was blind, they had been the  
happiest years of my life!  
  
Why was I sitting here, letting them control it? Why was I letting them keep me   
from the happiness I had longed for for oh so long!!!  
  
My thoughts were running wild. Of course. It was so obvious to me now. For so   
long, I had relied on them, but now it was so clear. I was in control of my own   
destiny. And the Outers...  
  
The Outers could go to, as Vegeta would say, the next dimension!!  
  
...  
  
The music stopped just as abruptly as I had stood up.  
  
"Usagi?" Haruka's concerned voice drifted over from where the piano was.  
  
I almost smirked. There wasn't anything they could do to stop me. But instead,   
I began to whisper under my breath. Words so familiar yet so strange.  
  
And Michiru gasped. "No! Usagi! DON'T!"  
  
But it was too late..."Crystal...I wish to return to Gohan!" My voice rose slightly  
with every word. I could feel the power within me growing and growing...  
  
I could hear feet rushing towards me, Haruka's hand began to touch me...but   
the feeling disappeared...as did the sounds of footsteps and exclaimations of  
surprise.  
  
Instead...a new feeling washed over me. And I could feel them. I could feel  
Gohan's steady power radiating from him...not two feet away. It was soft  
and weakened. He was asleep.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I sat down on the edge of his bed. I reached over  
slowly, finding his face.  
  
He must be so beautiful. So handsome...  
  
My eyes narrowed. But I couldn't see him. I loved him though.  
  
But how could he love me...a blind person. A burden.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
I smiled again, continuing to trace his face. "I'm back, Gohan."  
  
"But...but...how?" He whispered. I felt his hand upon mine, keeping it on his  
cheek.  
  
"I made a wish...and it came true." I laughed softly.  
  
I felt him smile. Heard his soft laughter. "I'm glad your back. But...who were  
those women."  
  
I paused, my eyes narrowing slightly once again. "They were some old friends.  
They are very protective of me..." I sighed. It was so good to be back.   
  
Suddenly, I couldn't help myself, I hugged him. "I missed you..."  
  
He hugged me back. "I missed you, too, Usa-chan."  
  
~~~~  
  
A few days went by without interuption. Life had returned to it's regular   
abnormality. Vegeta had pretended not to care that I had returned, but I   
knew he was glad that I was safe. Bulma had hugged me...and hugged me...  
and hugged me...and hugged me...I almost passed out, but she stopped just  
in time. Goku and ChiChi had been so happy that they had practically forced  
me to spend the entire day with them...Trunks. Trunks just stood there...I  
couldn't quite catch what he said...but his reaction was similar to Vegeta's.  
  
Gohan. Gohan and I were back to normal. We talked and stuff...but it was  
all so...saddening.  
  
I loved him. But he could never love me... I guess. I guess that's why I   
accepted. I accepted the proposition when things finally went out of control  
again.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan and I were half asleep. It had been another long day...another long   
picnic with the Son's. The soft breeze was blowing against me. The sun   
upon me. It was times like these that I was truly happy...I couldn't help but  
feel that I could never get happier than when I was here...with Gohan.  
  
Gohan was asleep all too soon. The rest of the family were out fishing, not   
an unusual circumstance. It had been a wonderful day...we had so much   
fun.  
  
But for me...the fun ended all too soon.  
  
I had been drifting to sleep when I felt it...the lips upon mine. Gentle. Yet  
commanding. So foreign. And I had tried to scream, but my voice was caught  
in my throat.  
  
Soon, a hand replaced the lips. I was panicing.  
  
"Now now, Serenity. Why are you struggling?" I heard the voice in my ear.  
  
I tried to scream again. To do SOMETHING that would get Gohan to wake up.  
  
But I was completely trapped. No escape...and there was nothing I could do  
to stop it from happening...as Dimando teleported me away with him.  
  
Now, there are some things in my life that I regret. Many things. And this is  
probably what I regret the most. I was too blind, physically and emotionally,  
to realize the truth. And the truth was, nothing could stop love. Not even   
little things like being blind.  
  
I sat angrily on Dimando's throne. It was cold and hard and not very comfortable.  
I could still remember how it looked. Still remember the look in Dimando's eyes  
as he kidnapped me the first time. But this time, he wasn't doing anything so   
stupid as to leave me alone in a room.  
  
He stood not too far away talking in soft whispers to Saffir. I couldn't help but   
wonder where Esmeralde and the sister were. After all, if the two Princes were  
back, then there was no telling who else would be...maybe even...  
  
I gulped nervously. Wiseman.  
  
"Are you sure about doing this, brother?" Saffir's voice rose slightly, making it   
easier to hear.  
  
"Of course, Saffir...All we need to do is..." Dimando's voice softened once more,  
no longer audible.  
  
I sighed. How did I get into these situations. At least this time I was still wearing  
my normal cloths and not that dress.  
  
"Serenity..." My head snapped up at the sound of the name. My eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want, Dimando?" I practically growled.  
  
I could almost hear him chuckle. Saffir's voice whispered under his breath. "She's  
just the same. Dimando is being foolish..."  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Serenity." Dimando whispered. "Something I'm sure  
you'll be unable to refuse..."  
  
My curiousity soared. I was confused...yet intriqued. What could Dimando have  
that I would want. "I'm...listening..." I whisper.  
  
"I have the ability to give you your sight back. I can even get your precious Gohan  
to love you...but in return, you must destroy the Senshi. All of them. Including the  
Outer Senshi."  
  
What? My sight!?!  
  
It was too...too...  
  
It was too amazing to belief. It was impossible. "What?" I managed to say...but  
it was more of a statement than a question. "You...you will give me my sight back."  
  
"Yes, Serenity."  
  
But...but...destroy the Senshi? No! I couldn't...  
  
But. For the chance to be with Gohan. It would be worth it. The Inners had long  
ago abandoned me. The Outers had tried to destroy my chance to be with Gohan.  
Even as his friend....  
  
Maybe, I could find a way to do this without killing them...  
  
But if it meant being with Gohan. It would all be worth it.  
  
So I made up my mind. And the word that I uttered was so surprising, even to  
me, that I couldn't help but hear Saffir's gasp. Dimando's laughter...  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!!!  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	6. Chapter VI

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Got it out sooner than you expected, didn't I? lol...and it's slightly  
longer than some of my other chapters! well...hope you like it! By  
the way, gomen nasai about the spelling...I didn't have much time  
to read over it and spell check...I thought you'd like it out soon, so...  
shrugs..wel...Ja ne!!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter VI  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
"Yes."  
  
The next few minutes flew by in a series of events. First, Dimando practically  
dragged me through a doorway to another room. All the while, Saffir was   
mumbling about "foolishness" and "wouldn't work" and stuff of that nature.  
  
I almost smiled. Saffir was just the same. Sweet, almost to a fault. He was   
still protective of his older brother...  
  
"Saffir, prepare Serenity for conversion..." Dimando said. "I must finish up  
some things..."  
  
"Of course, brother." Saffir replied, and Dimando was gone, leaving us alone.  
  
There was silence for a moment, but it was soon broken.  
  
"How could you, Serenity..." Saffir's voice was full of anguish. "You're own   
Senshi. You are willing to kill them all, just for this Gohan?"  
  
Saffir. Always the voice of reason.  
  
"Gohan is worth it." I whispered.  
  
Saffir sighed softly under his breath. "I hope you're right, Serenity."  
  
I hoped I was right, too.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope. Such a simple term. Four letters. Yet so complex. It had so much   
meaning...so much...*possibility*. And now, I had hope. I had hope for  
sight. Hope for love. Hope for Gohan's love.  
  
Saffir and I had talked for awhile. He wouldn't give me any information on  
the Dark Moon Family. Saffir was still loyal to his brother. All the while, he  
began to strap me onto something. A chair, perhaps? I could feel the   
energy around me...  
  
And then...  
  
Dimando returned, and my scream filled the air. The process had begun,  
and dark energy filled me.  
  
...strange, how it would take the darkness, for me to see the light...  
  
~~~~  
  
I walked calmly down the street, two men by my side. I couldn't help but  
stare at all the new and amazingly beautiful things. The sun's light. The  
reflections on the store windows. The green grass and the way the tree's  
branches blew in the wind.  
  
It was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile to myself...  
  
But I paused, glancing towards the two who walked beside me...one on   
either side.  
  
There was Saffir, who a little older than I remembered. He was probably  
in his early twenties now. His blue hair and eyes were still just as handsome  
as I remembered. He was glancing at me suspiciously. The Dark Moon  
symbol on his furrowed brow. But he had nothing to worry about. I, too,  
carried the symbol on my forhead.  
  
Dimando, too, was even more handsome than I remembered. His silverish-  
blue hair fell around his face and eyes. His chisled face held a look of years  
of knowing...of experiences...He was only a little older than Saffir, in his mid  
twenties, and that could only make him all the more handsome.  
  
Both were mysteries...but then again, so was I.  
  
When I had accepted Dimando's proposition, I never expected to find myself  
a part of the Dark Moon Family. But again, it was worth it. To be able to   
see. To *live*. And now...now I could have Gohan's love. I would no longer  
be a burden.  
  
I looked over at the store windows once more, my reflection appearing before  
me. It had been so long since I had seen myself. My hair was no longer it's  
golden blonde. Instead, it was silver. As were my eyes. Strange...The symbol  
on my brow was so out of place. Yet it was comforting...the fact that I could   
actually *see* it. But still, it was strange.  
  
"You can make it disappear." I hear behind me. Saffir. His own reflection no   
longer had the symbol.  
  
I nod. And with concentration, I, too, make it disappear.  
  
I sighed. I looked so...human now. Human? Was I really ever human? No.  
I was born Lunarian...and now I was turned into a member of the Dark Moon  
family.  
  
At least. Now I looked human again.  
  
I sighed, once again glancing at the two behind me.  
  
It was time. "I'm ready." I whispered, and we continued down the street.  
Towards our first stop...  
  
The weakest of the Senshi, Sailor Mercury. Ami.  
  
~~~~  
  
She wasn't that different from when I last saw her. Her hair was slightly  
longer...her eyes held more knowledge. Knowledge of life.  
  
I nodded towards Saffir and Dimando, then sighed. It was most definitely  
time.  
  
Staring ahead of me, my gaze blank, I began the slow trek towards Ami.  
My cane, which I had used multiple times when I was blind, moved slowly  
in front of me with practiced precision. Why was I doing this? Why was  
I about to kill the one that had protected me so many times...?  
  
I sighed softly...and it was then that Ami noticed my presense.  
  
She gasped softly. "Usagi."  
  
I turned my gaze towards her. Still keeping my eyes blank. Cold.   
Emotionless. Straight ahead as if I was truly still blind.  
  
She was shocked. And then she calmed down, rushing to my side.   
"Usagi? How? How did you get here? Are...are you alright?"  
  
She was there. Right in front of me. Could I?  
  
Then the thought (AN: alliteration! lol) filled my mind. The image of Gohan  
appeared over my eyes for a split second. And I knew what I had to do.  
  
Ami gasped as I smirked at her. Before she could react, I had the front of  
her shirt in my hand. She was pulled toward me, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ami." I practically growled. Memories filled my mind. Of the happy times.  
Then of the time she deserted me.  
  
"Usagi!! What! What has gotten into you! You...you can see!"  
  
I smirked. "Call it a gift. From Dimando."  
  
Her eyes widened again. "D-Dimando?"  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Remember Dimando? He found me...and gave me   
my sight back. In return. I kill the Senshi. Not a bad deal, huh? After all  
you did to me."  
  
"Usagi...t-think! Think about what you are doing?"  
  
"I have thought about it. And this is the only way."  
  
And with that, I struck. The cane hit her hard and she fell to the ground,  
unconscious. I let the power of the crystal consume her...and she   
disappeared. Gone.  
  
I turned back to Dimando and Saffir. The older of the two was smiling in  
triumph. The younger was scowling angrily.  
  
"She's dead." I whispered. "Next, is Mars."  
  
And we went on our way.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rei. The mere thought of the fire senshi brought back more memories than  
I could understand. Rei had been my best friend. We had had our   
disagreements, but it was all behind us. Or...was it?  
  
I didn't try the same trick I had on Ami. It wasn't worth it. Sometimes the  
direct approach worked best, and with Rei, that was always the best way.  
  
So there she was, sweeping the temple...just as I had last seen her.  
  
She was still in her traditional priestess garb...her hair was longer. Much  
longer than it had been. Now it was all the way to her knees. Had it   
really been that long since I had seen them all? Her eyes held a slight  
shadow...of sleepless nights and lonely days.  
  
Where was Chad? (AN: gomen...but finding the Japanese name for him would  
take TIME and since everyone knows that I need to get this out as quickly  
as possible, I don't have TIME! glares...lol...laughs...shrugs...  
gomen ne...but I know this name better NEwayz! lol...after all, I am a   
dubbie...completely and utterely deprived of any Japanese SM. SciFi does   
not dub it...and I don't have money to by the fandubbed...pouts...NEwayz!)  
  
Where was Chad...that was a good question. Wasn't he still here with her?  
There was no way of knowing.  
  
...But that wasn't what I should be worried about. After all, I had a mission to  
complete. Destroy the Sailor Senshi. All of them.  
  
Rei gasped as she saw me. I was standing tall. My silver hair surrounding me  
like a cape. My eyes were cold. The Dark Crescent on my forhead blazed with  
power...I knew that I looked intemidating. Even to the Senshi of Fire.  
  
"U-Usagi!!"  
  
"Hello, Rei." I smirked at her. "Happy to see me?"  
  
She stared at me, shocked.  
  
I almost laughed. The next moment, Rei was on the ground unconscious, and  
again, the senshi I had attacked was surrounded by light and disappeared.  
  
Gone.  
  
I turned towards the two Princes. "She's dead."  
  
Saffir's scowl deepened. I almost smirked. So the brother wasn't happy   
about his older siblings decision.  
  
Dimando nodded to me.  
  
"Next, will be Makoto." I whispered.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Kino Makoto's cooking show! Today's guest is the   
famous (insert name here). He has been an inspiration to me and my   
cooking styles for as long as I can remember..."  
  
The guy blushed slightly, but ignored the compliment otherwise. "So, what  
do you want to cook today, Kino-san."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Please, call me Mako-chan." She winked. "Now, I   
was hoping you could show us that recipe of yours, Jup's Jumbo Salad. I  
have never been able to get it just right." She smiled again.  
  
He blushed once more. "If you want." And they began to cook...  
  
"...and then you add the salad-"  
  
"-oh, my mouth is watering!" I whispered, teleporting from off stage to   
the counter top. My long silver hair pulled up in a bun. After all, I'd never  
be so cruel as to get my hair in Mako-chan's wonderful food. I took a bite  
of the salad. "And it's delicious too. Truly another masterpiece, Mako-chan."  
  
I winked at her....  
  
Makoto's eyes were wide. Shocked. As were her guest's. He was staring  
at me, completely stuptified. But Makoto. Her gaze rested on my forhead.  
  
"U-Usagi? How? Why? What are you doing here!?!" I knew what she   
was really asking. How did I get here? Why was I able to see? Why did  
I have the Dark Moon crescent on my forhead.  
  
"Why, I can't visit an old friend?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
The camera crews were busy rushing around, trying to figure out how this  
woman had just APPEARED on the set.  
  
I pouted when the camera's were turned off. Well...there went my chance  
for the spotlight.  
  
I smirked again as I turned back towards Makoto. "You see, Mako-chan, I'm  
not the same Usagi you knew. I am very very different, in fact."  
  
I slid off the countertop, walking over to Makoto, who for the first time since  
I'd met her, looked scared. Who wouldn't be? If they saw their once best   
friend who had become blind...seeing, walking, and wearing the symbol of   
an enemy?  
  
"I've been through a lot. And I've made a few changes and decisions."  
  
Makoto's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You're helping the Dark   
Moon family...but...why!?"  
  
"That's for me to know..." I was right in front of her now, inches from her   
face as I smirked. "And you to never find out."  
  
And with a move that she had taught me long ago, I attacked her, causing  
her to slump to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Help! Help us! This woman is-" I quickly silenced the guest with a well-  
placed glare.  
  
"Shut up." I whispered, and Makoto also disappeared. Gone.  
  
The two Princes appeared behind me. Dimando nodded his approval. Saffir  
showed his disgust quite easily.  
  
"She's dead." I whispered. "Next...is Minako."  
  
And with that, we disappeared, leaving a confused, terrified, frustrated guest  
on her cooking show.  
  
~~~~  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
The word filled the air. It echoed through the streets and away from them.  
  
Sailor V's eyes were wide. She was speechless as the bullet rushed towards  
her friend and companion.  
  
But her friend didn't take head of her warning, and Sailor V had no choice.  
Before any could react, she had jumped into it's path. She gasped, eyes   
wide as the bullet hit her. Her friend's eyes widened as he reached down   
to catch her as she fell. "S-Sailor V?"  
  
"CUT! CUT!!"  
  
All movement stopped, and the two suddenly stood up, laughing softly.  
  
"Well, Minako. That was better than last time!" He said, chuckling.  
  
She nodded. "Yes it was, Alec. You weren't that bad yourself." She said   
as the director began to criticize everything she did in that seen.  
  
"That was TERRIBLE, Aino!" He growled-  
  
"-Oh, I didn't think it was that bad." I said, appearing beside Alec. I looked  
over him, then glanced at Minako. "And neither is he? You're new beau,  
perhaps? After all, the Senshi of Love should only have the best!" I winked  
at him...then her. And both had the grace to blush.  
  
I smirked as her face went from surprise to pure shock.  
  
"U-Usa-chan! Your...your forhead!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"  
  
"The...the...the..." She couldn't for the words and I smirked again.  
  
"Oh! You mean to Dark Moon symbol." I grinned at her as she nodded.   
"Well...that's just a little change I've made since we last saw each other..."  
  
I walked up to her. "You see, Minako. I've been very busy..."  
  
Her eyes widened...and realization suddenly filled her face and eyes. "YOU!"  
She gasped out. "You were the one who attacked Ami, Rei, and Makoto."  
  
I laughed softly. "You're catching on quick...and now, Minako, dear....it's   
your turn." And I attacked.  
  
Minako fell, much to the surprise of Alec, the director, and the television crew's,  
surprise. Then again, to their surprise, she disappeared.  
  
I nodded to Dimando and Saffir. "Venus is gone. Now...the Outer Senshi."  
  
~~~~  
  
The four stood tall, angry. Their eyes narrowed at the sight of me. At the   
sight of the moon on my brow. Then they turned angry eyes towards   
Dimando and Saffir.  
  
"What have you done to the Princess?" Sailor Pluto growled angrily.  
  
"They did nothing that I didn't agree to." I whispered. Could I do this...  
it was so much easier with the Inner Senshi. They had betrayed me. But...  
the Outers. They had just been doing what they thought was best. They  
had been trying to help me.  
  
"So you just let them do this to you?"  
  
"Of course not." I whispered. "It was my choice. I would do anything to   
be with Gohan."  
  
"You killed the Inner Senshi, didn't you?" Uranus growled angrily.  
  
I nodded. "It's not like they didn't deserve it, after all, they deserted me...  
their Princess, who they swore to protect."  
  
Their eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you going to attack me, too?"  
  
They had no chance to answer, for another voice interupted. "No. But we  
will." And a group of people I had never seen in my life appeared...the   
voice. It was so familiar...too familiar...  
  
I gasped, turned around, and found myself staring into his eyes. Gohan.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!!!  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	7. Chapter VII

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter VI  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I gasped, turned around, and found myself staring into his eyes. Gohan.  
  
His eyes, though black, were beautiful. His face chisled. His anger evident  
on his face.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Cautiously, I reached up towards his face, tracing it gently. He...he...  
  
The words escaped my lips. "You're so beautiful."  
  
And I was struck speechless after that. He had always been taller than   
me, but now it was quite evident. I stood only to about his shoulder,   
and kami..what a shoulder! What a everything!! He was gorgeous. He  
was strong...I found myself falling in love with his appearance as well.  
  
But...he was angry. His eyes held a confused look that I couldn't quite   
place...What was wrong? Why was he so...angry at me...?  
  
"Gohan?" I whispered, concerned. I stepped closer. "What's wrong?"  
  
He pulled away. He practically growled the next words to me. "You   
killed them." Three words...yet they struck my heart...I almost collapsed  
from the pain my heart felt from them.  
  
"But...I did it for you!"  
  
I barely noticed the group behind Gohan. The Goku, ChiChi, Vegeta, Bulma, and  
Trunks.  
  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly filled with knowledge. I had almost forgotten our  
conversation so long ago...He raised an eyebrow at me...  
  
But...I had begun. I had to continue. "Gohan, I...I did it for you, Gohan.   
I love you!"  
  
His eyes narrowed, showing no signs of surprise or awareness of what I  
had just confessed. "What could killing them do for me?" His voice was  
a whisper. "How does kiling them prove that you love me..."  
  
I felt the tears in my eyes. Behind me, Dimando was chuckling. Beside   
him, Saffir was scowling.  
  
The Outers...they were smirking. Did they plan this? Did they tell Gohan  
about the Senshi...about me...?  
  
I turned from person to person. Each with a different expression. Some   
contempt. Some love. Some confusion. Some anger. Some disapproval.  
Some approval.  
  
It was all so confusing. "But...but...demo..."  
  
There was a silent pause, then Dimando's voice broke through. "You know  
what you have to do, Serenity. Finish the Outer Senshi off."  
  
I almost cursed aloud. The words were in my mind. Spoken in many   
different languages. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the Outers once   
more. And I nodded.  
  
I had to do this. This was the only way. The only way to have my sight.  
The only way to get Gohan. He may disapprove now, but he will approve  
later on. He will!  
  
The Outers' eyes widened. Setsuna stared, slightly shocked. (AN: Oooers!  
Alliteration!!! lol) Haruka held a look of betrayal. Michiru's face held a   
pained look. Little Hotaru, now Saturn, held a blank gaze.  
  
Suddenly, I was covered in a bright light, the crystal. It was giving me its  
power...its strength. I stared at the Outer Senshi, into their eyes...and  
then, let the light engulf them too. When the light disappeared, so had  
the Outer Senshi.  
  
I stared where they had stood not too long before, then turned to   
Dimando. "They're gone." I whispered.  
  
Dimando nodded his head, smirked. "Then it's time for reward, Serenity."  
  
The next thing I knew, was the pain in my head. The intense burning  
pain. More pain that I had ever experienced in my life. I was confused.  
I was disoriented. I was completely and utterly...  
  
...When the pain cleared. All I saw was dark. And all I heard was   
Dimando's laughter.  
  
And the words I spoke were so rage-filled, so angry, so full of hatred and  
self-loathe...that they seemed to echo throughout the entire world.  
  
"DAMN YOU, DIMANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Tears. Tears. Tears.  
  
One. Two. Three.  
  
I hadn't moved from my spot all day...all week...all through the past two   
weeks.  
  
Oh, Kami...what had I done?  
  
The Senshi were dead. Dimando had tricked me. Gohan and the others  
hated me. Even the crystal refused to listen to me now.  
  
So I sat. And mourned. And tried to figure out the reason why...  
  
I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't do anything.  
  
I really wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed. They would   
come in and leave without a word.  
  
Oh, Kami...Gohan. He hated me.  
  
Tears. Tears. Tears.  
  
One. Two. Three.  
  
And the world turned on. And the world ignored. And the world...it didn't  
give a damn about me or my problems. But then again, at the moment,   
neither did I...  
  
I wanted to die. I wanted to just end it.  
  
But I didn't have the courage or the will-power to do the deed. I didn't  
even have the strength to move anymore. Time was like an endless  
river...it flowed on and on and on...not caring about anything but the   
path it must take.  
  
Oh no. How could things have gotten this bad. How could I have let this  
happen. Dimando had tricked me! Saffir had known something terrible   
would happen. Why hadn't I listened? WHY HADN'T I LISTENED!?!?!?  
  
Gohan. He hated me. He hated me. He hated me.  
  
My thoughts were a jumble of this and that and that and this. And all I   
could comprehend through it all was that the Senshi were dead, Gohan  
hated me, and Dimando had tricked me.  
  
And the tears. They fell. One. Two. Three. Each one counted. Each   
one a memory. Each one a tribute to those I had killed...  
  
But, Kami...it hurts so much.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~3rd Person~~  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Has she eaten anything today?"  
  
"No. I've tried to get her too...but...it's like she's an empty shell."  
  
"Have you tried giving her an injection of the nutrients? She can't go  
on much longer without food..."  
  
"I've tried, it's almost as if her body and mind are on the same wavelink.  
Both reject anything I do to help her..."  
  
There was a pause. "She's so thin...so pale..."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. Kami, he loved her. He loved her so much. And  
it hurt. Hurt his heart to see her like this. He didn't know what had   
gone over him. He had no clue. But now...she thought he hated her.   
She had confessed her love for him, and he had rejected it.  
  
He sighed. There wasn't much he could do to help her now...  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta stood outside the door, pausing to think a moment. To open. Or  
not to open.  
  
He wasn't sure...To see Usagi like this. It was heartbreaking, even for the  
Prince of Saiyans.  
  
So...he opened the door.  
  
Usagi lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. It was almost as if  
she was dead.  
  
Vegeta shuddered slightly at the thought.  
  
So the truth had come out. Usagi was in love with Gohan. All this time...he  
hadn't even noticed. None of them had. Were they really that blind to the  
truth. Strange. Out of all of them, Usagi was probably the only one with   
true sight. They had been blind to the truth, and she had known everything.  
  
How strange.  
  
Vegeta stared at her. Then he sat beside her on the bed. "Usagi?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Come on, Usagi...wake up..."  
  
The tears. They ran down her cheeks. And she still gave no response.  
  
Shock. She was overcome with shock. Her friends were dead...and she had  
killed them.  
  
The world was crashing down around her...  
  
He knew how she felt. He had been the same. So so long ago. After he had  
first killed someone.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Prince Vegeta stood as tall as he could, staring down at the beaten warrior.  
The fight was over...at least, that's what he thought.  
  
"Finish him." His father's voice said coldly.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his father, then the fallen warrior...then back at his father.  
  
He had no choice. Gathering his energy, he attacked one last time, when   
the dust cleared, nothing remained of the warrior.  
  
Vegeta felt the tug at his heart...the pain...the...the...the loss of innocence.  
  
He had killed. He had taken the life of a fellow living creature. A breathing,  
intellegent, reasoning creature.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
And from that moment on, Vegeta withdrew into himself. And he no longer  
called it killing or murder. That would have been too much for him. No.  
  
He said he was sending them into the next dimension. The phrase was so  
much easier to live with than the previous two. Murder. Kill. Death. Such  
terms that Usagi should never have to use.  
  
...but it was too late now. Not only had she killed, but she had done it out  
of love for Gohan.....and now it was over. She believed Gohan didn't love  
her, and that the world hated her.  
  
...Hai. He knew what she felt. He had felt it every day of his life. Before   
Usagi and come and brightened all their lives.  
  
Usagi...please...be okay... Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
But he knew the truth. No one can forgive themselves for taking a life.  
  
No one.  
  
It is an unforgivable sin.  
  
And Usagi had now commited it.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!!!  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	8. Chapter VIII

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...I know it's been awhile...Gomen ne! I'm SOOOO sorry! I've  
been sick, and I've had major writers block! So I got this out as soon  
as possible! Gomen ne!!!!!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter VI  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat there for some time. Deep in thought. Deep in emotion. Why did such an   
innocent girl have to be put through so much pain and suffering.  
  
She couldn't handle it. The death of her friends. But there was something bothering  
him. Something he couldn't quite place. The feeilng...the feeling of...of...of...  
  
He couldn't describe it! It just made him uneasy.  
  
He looked back down at her. The crescent still on her forhead. What had that bastard  
done to her? She wasn't evil. No. Vegeta knew what it was like to be evil. Caught in  
a path that wasn't his own. Death. Destruction.  
  
It was so...strange seeing her like this.  
  
He paused, then whispered softly. "Come back to us, Usagi. Gohan needs you..."  
He took a deep breath, fighting back tears. "I need you."  
  
~~~~  
  
Saffir lay on his bed, thinking. Thinking. Thinking. As always, he had been a man who  
thought. He didn't do anything unless he was required to. Unless he had to. He always  
made the plans, and let others fulfill them.  
  
But now. Now it was all out of control. That hadn't been part of the plan. The plan was  
for Usagi to kill the senshi, then Gohan to hate her, and Usagi would have had no choice  
but to fall into Dimando's arms. Saffir hadn't made the plan. Dimando had. But Saffir   
loved Dimando. So he had helped him. Helped him revise the plan...helped him fulfill it.  
  
But what had Dimando done?  
  
Why had he done it?  
  
Dimando loved Serenity. There was no doubt about that. But...but...  
  
There was something different about Dimando. He couldn't quite place it, but there was  
something very very wrong about this entire thing...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Darkness laughed. It had won the battle. The little pawns were moving exactly as  
planned. It was the marionette. It had held the strings. They were nothing more than  
puppets to be played with.  
  
It laughed.  
  
The stage was set. The actors and actresses were in place. The path was clear.  
  
The silence was coming. The blessed silence.  
  
Already, the Moon Princess had fallen into it's trap of sightless agony. She was now its  
possession. She was hopelessly devoted to the pain...  
  
But it was worried. There were powerful beings...the Saiyans...and they could ruin   
everything. They were strong. Unbeatable. And very protective of their little Princess.  
  
But it was patient. Soon the final act would begin. And it's plan would continue as it   
had intended it to.  
  
The Darkness laughed again.  
  
The Dark Moon Prince would also continue to do as it commanded...not knowing the  
truth. But then again, truth is in the eye of the beholder...and the Darkness knew it's  
mission. The Darkness would destroy the truth...  
  
~~~~  
  
I was lost. Lost. Lost.  
  
Caught in the dreams that would never come true.  
  
The world was crashing around me. And I couldn't move.  
  
Death. Death. Death.  
  
I deserved to die. I was the one who had killed mercilessly.  
  
I was the one. The one who had murdered the ones who meant to protect me...the  
world.  
  
And now. Now it was all over.  
  
Dimando had one. He had won. I was finally defeated.  
  
~~~~  
  
It had been several weeks since I had begun my endless journey through the dark  
depths of despair. How could I survive now? How could I live with what I had done?  
  
I wasn't sure about anything.  
  
All I knew was the pain inside me...and the comforting presence of Vegeta. (AN: As  
you can see, I'm a big Vegeta fan...glares..and don't you dare say ONE thing bad   
about him...)  
  
Why was this happening to me? When did my life spin out of control like this? Why  
was I so foolish as to believe Dimando really would help me?  
  
...I guess I really am weak...ditzy...dumb...stupid...clumby...airheaded...  
  
All those things.  
  
If only.  
  
If only I had seen the truth.  
  
If only I had trusted the Outers enough to stay with them, then maybe...this wouldn't  
have happened.  
  
But I was too caught up in my feelings of rage, anger, pain, sorrow...love...to notice   
that they were the ones that could truly help me.  
  
Now they are dead. So are the Inner Senshi...  
  
And there is a power out there...that I can feel. It is trying to find me. It is trying to   
take me.  
  
I'm so close to giving in...that I don't even know if life is worth living anymore.  
  
The Darkness....it's slowly consuming me...  
  
And I am confused.  
  
Slowly, I feel all my strength leaving me...am I dying? No. I'm not...  
  
But...where is the truth? Where is the truth...about everything.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dimando stared at his glass of wine. His mind a blur. His thoughts moving so fast even  
he couldn't comprehend them. His mind was dark. Lost in the depths of the endlessness.  
  
Yet. One thought seemed so clear that even he could not ignore it. Serenity.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Serenity.  
  
She was everything. Light. Darkness. Good. Evil. She was the answer. She was the   
question. She was the world. Yet, she was meant to protect the world. She was an   
angel from heaven. And at times, an angel from hell. She was so young and innocent.  
Yet so old in knowledge. She had been through so much. Seen so much. Heard so much.  
  
Yet she was still the beautiful, strong, caring, noble Princess that she was born to be.  
  
Dimando was confused. What was his goal? To kill the Princess or to save her? He   
wasn't sure. The Darkness told him it was the only way to be truly happy. But. Why   
would it say that? Why would he take away the only thing in his life worth keeping?  
  
...Dimando stopped thinking this way. He had to. Or else the Darkness would get angry.  
And he may lose the only other thing as important as Serenity.  
  
...Safffir...  
  
~~~~  
  
...Saffir...  
  
What was it about him? That made me doubt everything I had been doing?  
  
Was it his innocence? Or was it his lack of innocence?  
  
He had already been through so much to protect Dimando and myself. But I was blind  
to everything he was telling me. I was lost in my own despair that was now killing me.  
  
Death. It was so strange, this knowing. This thinking. This hating. I had never been   
able to hate anyone before.  
  
But now I hate myself. I hate what I was. I hate what I did. I hate what I am doing...  
  
I hate what I have become.  
  
Life has no more reason anymore. Life has no more goal.  
  
Life...is no longer beautiful to me.  
  
So...  
  
Why can't I just die?  
  
~~~~  
  
The Darkness laughed to itself insanely.  
  
Truth.  
  
Truth.  
  
It would destroy the truth. Already the memories of the past were slipping from the   
little moon child. Already the regret for the deaths was consuming her.  
  
It was time.  
  
Time for the last act and the grand finale. It was time for the destruction to consume  
them.  
  
It was time.  
  
The Darkness laughed from inside it's host. Held it's own prisoner hostage.  
  
It had been so easy to capture him. So easy to grasp onto it's prey and destroy his   
willpower.  
  
Love had no power. Love had no truth.  
  
The Darkness continued to laugh from inside it's host....it was the parasite...it was the   
virus...and the host. Was Mamoru.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!!!  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	9. Chapter IX

You're So Beautiful  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com ~~NEW EMAIL!! YEAH!!!  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...it's been awhile...and I've been busy...gomen ne! I've been workin' on my  
school work! Summers almost here..YEAH! lol...NEwayz...I've also been workin' on  
my other stories! lol...winks...Gomen nasai about not postin' this soon enough.  
I got some reviews askin' me to "liven it up" a bit...cuz it's gettin' "depressing"...well.  
I guess I'll have to do just that!  
  
Luvz yaz lotz!!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter IX  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Usagi was cold. Shivering cold. And she didn't even seem phased...though every  
time she shivered, it made Vegeta flinch. She was like a daughter to him, and he   
was hurt by the fact that she was this way. She wasn't meant to be this way...  
  
And there was nothing he could do about it. Well...almost nothing. He could get  
the one person she wanted most to be here with her. He'd do if he had to hogtie  
the stupid half-Saiyan to the chair...  
  
No one hurts Usagi and gets away with it...he'd make sure of that. And once they   
helped Usagi, they would go after the ones who had caused her to enter this state.  
  
Dimando and Saffir. And...  
  
Vegeta didn't know how he knew it, but there was something else out there.   
Something more powerful than all of them put together. It was after Usagi, he knew  
it...  
  
And whatever this...this Darkness was...he would find it...and destroy it.  
  
~~~~  
  
I cried inside. The pain. The Darkness. It surrounded me. It help me in it's grasp.   
And I felt the raw power coming from it. Evil...  
  
Dark.  
  
It was the Darkness that had claimed me for so many years. Claimed me sight and  
my soul. I had never realized it before. But it had always been there...  
  
Since the battle with Beryl. It had been in Metalia. Beryl. Kunzite. Zoisite.   
Nephrite. Jedite. It had been in Endymion as he began to strike me down. And it  
had flowed through each of my enemies as we fought.  
  
It terrified me. I remembered it so well...this Darkness. I remembered it's pleading   
words and comforting actions. Begging me to set it free.  
  
Free? Had it been captured?  
  
I remembered. It had been the only way to save Earth. To take the Darkness and   
place it within myself. It was how I had defeated Metalia...It was how I defeated   
every evil. I had taken it, and placed it within myself. Securing it away from the   
world. Securing it away from the Senshi I love so much...but it had gotten free!   
That was what had happened.  
  
During the fire, it had taken it's chance...taken the opportunity to take over long   
enough to destroy my sight and escape.  
  
That is why I had become blind...That was why all this was happening!  
  
I gasped in pain. The Darkness. It...it's eyes. It's eyes. They were so comforting.   
Yet terrifying. Midnight blue. Full of love...emotion...  
  
And it was calling me. Asking me to join it.  
  
It's face was slowly becoming clearer. And the tears formed in my eyes as the   
Darkness took form.  
  
"Mamoru..." My voice was a sob.  
  
"Usako." His voice was so soft. Sweet. Asking me to come to him. His hand was  
reached out, so inviting. Like his eyes. He smiled at me. That charming smile I had  
fallen for so long ago..."Please, Usako. Come with me. Let me help you..."  
  
And I couldn't help it...I reached out for his hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan slowly walked up the stairs to Usagi's room. It hadn't taken much convincing  
by Vegeta to get him to go...though his bruised eyes and bloodied lip proved   
differently. But he hadn't retaliated. All of them had taken Usagi's state pretty   
hard.  
  
But none as hard as him. He had been unable to face her. Been unable to look at   
the face of the one who had claimed to love him...only to have him turn against her.  
Tell her he didn't love her.  
  
...And there was nothing that he regretted more than that. If there was anyway to  
save her, he would do it...Anything at all...even if...even if...  
  
Gohan shook his head as he reached the door, ending his train of thought before it  
reached a point of no return. He could never...ever...  
  
Slowly, his hand reached up to the door...opening it.  
  
And the site before him almost made him cry.  
  
Usagi was pale as a ghost. Her skin the color of the white sheet covering her frail  
body....  
  
She wasn't meant to be this way. No. She was meant to be full of life. Full of   
hope. Full of peace and happiness....and most of all. Full of love.  
  
Love...  
  
Why hadn't he seen it before? Was he truly that blind. More blind than Usagi had   
been. Was...  
  
Gohan sighed, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. He gently brushed   
the hair from her face, staring at her...  
  
"Usa-chan..." He murmered. How could he? How could he have let this happen to   
his Tenshi? "I'm sorry."  
  
Tears were falling. His tears. He hadn't cried in such a long time. In such a long   
time...  
  
He had been through a lot in his life. He had experienced the death of his father   
multiple times. He had endured his mothers tormenting study hours and Piccolo's   
long trainings. He had even defeated the monsterous Cell. But nothing was like this.  
Nothing was like the feelings he felt now...  
  
~~~~  
  
My hand was in his. And a chill ran over me...My hand become colder...so much colder...  
  
And I looked back up into his eyes. And they made me gasp. Black. Pure black.  
  
"No..." My voice was a whisper, and by the look on his face, I knew that this   
nightmare was real. "Prince Endymion."  
  
He laughed at me, pulling me towards him. "So, little princess...you've finally come  
back into my grasp."  
  
"No...NO!" I pushed him away. But he was too strong.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light surrounded us, and we both screamed. The next thing I  
knew...I was waking up from this nightmarish world...  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan held her hand in his. Staring down at her...and he couldn't resist.   
"Aishiteru..." He whispered, then his lips briefly touched her pale ones in a chaste   
kiss. A kiss he had been wanting to give her for so long...but had never had the   
courage to deliver...  
  
And then he felt it. The soft pressure back onto his lips. The gentle kiss being   
returned to him.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Darkness screamed in pain. No. How could this happen!?!? It had been   
winning. It had been on the verge of having the Princess...the world...the universe!  
And this boy had stopped him! This boy and his sick emotions of love and hope.   
  
The Darkness stared out through it's black eyes...through Mamoru's eyes.  
  
It would have to change it's strategy...and killing the young Saiyan would be the  
first step...  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi was back. Though it was hard to believe...after so many weeks...almost a  
month of being in her still, lifeless state, she was back. Or was she?  
  
None of them were sure. She was here with them, and she was able to respond  
to them. She wasn't the same girl she had been. Gohan spent each moment with   
her wishing he could take the pain away, but that was impossible. She was lost in  
her own despair.  
  
She had told them about the Darkness, but nothing of Mamoru. Nothing. She   
couldn't tell them that.  
  
Bulma spent all her time searching for the answer to what truly happened to the   
senshi. None of them believed that Usagi was capable of killing them, even in her  
lost, emotionally troubled state. The only thing they hadn't done was talk to Usagi  
about it...  
  
...but they would have to.  
  
They would have to soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan sighed. Why was he the one stuck with this job? Why couldn't Vegeta...or  
Bulma ask. Yes. Bulma should ask. She was the one searching for the truth. But   
it had been voted on...and he had lost.  
  
So here he was, stuck with the knowledge that HE had to ask...  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi smiled as he sat next to her, leaning against him. And for a moment, Gohan   
remembered what it had been like when she had first awoken...and almost cringed  
as he remembered it.  
  
She hadn't been too happy with him. As soon as she realized what she was doing  
and who she was with, she pulled away as if he was some plague that she had to  
get as far away from as possible. And he had been hurt by it. But she had the right  
to be angry. He had hurt her. He had hurt her more than anything else...and she  
had the right to not trust him.  
  
But now she did. She wasn't scared of him like she had been at first.  
  
...He hadn't been able to tell her he loved her, though. And he knew that he would  
have to soon...but not today. Today, he had other things to worry about.  
  
"Yes, Gohan-san."  
  
Such as the fact that she called him 'Gohan-san' instead of Gohan-chan like she had  
always done before.  
  
"I have to ask you something, Usagi..." He whispered calmly. Yet inside, he was  
a bundle of nerves.  
  
"What?" Her voice was soft...confused.  
  
"Usagi. Please don't be upset when I ask you this...but..." He paused. "What did  
you do to the Senshi?"  
  
Her face went from light to dark in a second. Her smile turned into a twisted look of  
pain. "I...I killed them, Gohan." She whispered.  
  
Gohan paused, he had been expected that answer. "Usagi...think for a moment.  
Would the Crystal have allowed you to kill them?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Again, she was confused. Sad. Tortured. Confused. All bundled  
up inside in a world of emotions...  
  
"Think, Usagi. In your heart, did you truly wish to kill the Senshi? Any of them?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
He paused for a moment. "You once told me, Usagi, that the Crystal only responded  
to the wishes of your heart."  
  
There was silence.  
  
So he continued. "And if, in your heart, you didn't want them to die, then they   
didn't, Usagi." He smiled at her comfortingly, though he couldn't see it. "They are  
still alive..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Well...that seemed like the perfect place to end it...so...  
  
I will!  
  
pauses  
  
Okay, okay....I guess I'll go on with the fic before you all kill me!  
  
smiles innocently and continues fic  
  
PS: FOOLED YA!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Alive..." I whispered. The thought had never accured to me. So...how...why...  
when...what had I done!?!?  
  
"Yes, Usagi. Alive." He replied from beside me.  
  
I couldn't think. Alive...how was it possible. But it made sense! It made SO much  
sense!!  
  
I couldn't speak. Not a word. I was speechless....  
  
So he continued. "And I think I know what happened to them..."  
  
I turned sharply towards him, my blind eyes staring at him in shock.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
And he explained it. That the Crystal had taken them and hidden them away   
because it couldn't fulfill my request...  
  
And I cried. Cried tears as he spoke. The thought had never accured to me. The  
thought had never once entered my mind. My foolish mind...so caught up in other  
things. Guilt. Love. Death. Loneliness. Regret.  
  
But...I could save them. I could! If only...if only I had the strength of will.  
  
I wiped away my tears, standing up.  
  
I could save them. Right now. But...  
  
Would they hate me? I was terrified of the thought. What if they hated me!?!?!!  
What if they turned against me...?  
  
/Serenity.../  
  
I turn.  
  
/Serenity...we love you, Serenity.../  
  
Mars?  
  
/We will always be there for you.../  
  
Venus!?!  
  
/Don't worry, Koneko! We believe in you...and you can beat this evil, with or without  
us.../  
  
Haruka!  
  
Tears coursed down my cheeks. And I raised my arms into the air, feeling the power  
that I hadn't felt in so long. The Silver Crystal.  
  
/Use the Crystal, Princess...We are within it. It is more powerful   
now than it ever has been.../  
  
Michiru...  
  
/Use it...it is now powerful enough to return your site to you, Serenity-hime/  
  
Setsuna...no...no no no!  
  
"No!" I whispered angrily...I would not use the crystal with them still in it. I   
coudln't! Arms wrapped around me. Hands held mine. Gohan.  
  
/Do it not only for yourself, Serenity...but for Gohan. He loves you, Princess.../  
  
Venus...Minako...no...no...  
  
/DO IT!!/  
  
NO!!!!!!!  
  
/Please, Princess. Do not worry about us. We have given our lives to protect you!  
We live to serve you!/  
  
Tears. Tears fell.  
  
I couldn't. I couldn't do this. I couldn't betray them for my own needs. I couldn't...  
  
I lowered my arms, the Silver Crystal continued to radiate a warm energy though...  
  
And it increased with every second. After a moment I realized what was happening.  
  
NO! STOP!!  
  
/We must, Princess.../  
  
AMI!  
  
/Forgive us, Serenity-hime...but we love you. We will do anything for you/  
  
Hotaru...  
  
/You've done a good job surviving without us, Princess...you do not need us   
anymore...This is our last gift to you.../  
  
Makoto...  
  
/Do not worry, Princess. We will not die like this. We will be reborn and live normal  
lives like we have all dreamed about. Through our sacrifice, you will be given the   
power that is rightfully yours...the power of Cosmos! Use it wisely, Princess...my  
Queen. Only you can defeat the Darkness.../  
  
Setsuna...  
  
And the energy was released...washing over me. Caressing me. Filling my mind,   
soul, body...love. peace. harmony. joy.  
  
...and each face flashed by my eyes...eyes that were able to see the world around   
me...  
  
Each face held a joy I had never once seen upon their faces. A peace. They were  
going to be normal now. They would be reborn into lives that didn't involve constant  
battles...  
  
My vision blurred with tears that I quickly wiped away...And I turned towards him.  
Reaching up and touching his face. He loved me. He loved me. He loved me. He  
loved me. He loved me....  
  
HE LOVED ME!  
  
I cried. Tears of joy. Tears of sorrow. Tears of painful memories. Tears of happy  
futures.  
  
I stared into his eyes. "Gohan..."  
  
And his eyes widened in recognition of what had happened. "U-Usagi? Your...your   
eyes...they're silver. And...your hair..."  
  
I nodded. "I can see, Gohan. I can see!!"  
  
And before either of us could react, we kissed. A passion-filled kiss.  
  
I was in love. And he loved me in return. All mistakes had been forgiven...  
  
But one thought was still in the back of my mind.  
  
The Darkness.  
  
It would pay...I now understood everything that they had said...had not said.  
  
The Senshi were no more. They were in me now. And they're souls would be reborn  
into normal lives that didn't involve me or battles. Peace. They were at peace.  
  
And the Darkness. It would pay...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Darkness screamed in anger.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cosmos. She was Cosmos now. Sailor Cosmos. The most power Senshi. And she  
was preparing to fight...  
  
She finally understood who the Darkness was...  
  
It had always been there. In Beryl. In Metalia...and she had taken it in herself to   
save them...but slowly, it escaped...entering Ann and Alan. Entering Dimando. Wise  
Man...The Death Busters...Mistress 9...Pharoah 90...The Dead Moon...Amazon Trio...  
Amazoness Quartet...Nephrenia...  
  
And then. And then the fire came and she was weakened. The Darkness took it the  
weakness as a reason to escape. And it did. It escaped, leaving enough of itself to  
blind her. To take her site...and it had entered Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
He was not to blame. She could sense it. The Darkness within him...he must have  
always had it...  
  
She remembered when he had been brainwashed. The Darkness had consumed him,  
and nothing she could have done at that time could have taken it all away. It must  
have been an influence when he left her because his dreams...it must have always  
been there...waiting for an opportunity to take control once more. And now it had.  
  
She had dispelled it from herself, but she had to go and gather it all again in one   
place. Destroy it all before it could destroy the universe. The balance was tipping.  
If the Darkness took control, there would be no more Light. And...the world would   
die.  
  
~~~~  
  
She stared at them all. Gohan. Goku. Vegeta. Trunks. Piccolo. Krillin. Tien.   
Yamcha. The first time she had seen them all together in one place...  
  
But it wasn't a time of joyfulness. The seriousness on her face seemed to seep   
through to all of them. They all seemed to sense it. This was a moment of   
importance.  
  
Finally...she broke the silence. "It is time to fight the Darkness. We must seek it   
out...all of it. Find it and destroy it..."  
  
...Starting with Mamoru.  
  
And they nodded in understanding. Each could feel the power within her...she alone  
could stop the Darkness. But they would help as best they could.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Darkness narrowed it's eyes. So the little Moon Princess had managed to get  
rid of it's influence. But she couldn't stop it. It had it's hold on too many things...  
on too many people. It would be able to easily defeat her...  
  
But one thing bothered it. A memory. A legend...  
  
A face.  
  
A face it hadn't seen it so long...for thousands of years.  
  
Cosmos.  
  
And for a moment, it shook in fear.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...REVIEW! smiles innocently...k? ja ne!  
Email me!!!  
psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


	10. Author's note! Apology

You're So Beautiful  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know. I know.  
  
It's been awhile. And I apologize. A lot has been happening in my life. But be assured I'm back! And I intend on working on the next chapter! I've already started writing it. It might be a few weeks coming out, however. Stress, and school work.  
  
*hugs you all for your reviews...*  
  
No. I am not dead. Nor have I joined the cult of the purple and yellow midgets from Memphis. However, if you wish for me to write more, feel free to post a review to this. I promise it'll make me work harder.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
~Psyche 


End file.
